For over a century, contractors around the globe have used the dangerous and environmentally toxic hydrochloric acid, or muriatic acid as it is commonly known, to etch Portland cement concrete surfaces, thereby exposing and cleaning any fine aggregate of the concrete matrix or select surface-seeded aggregates thereof. Muriatic acid is also used to clean efflorescence from cement-based grout in various forms of masonry. In addition, muriatic acid is prescribed by many manufacturers to clean and etch concrete surfaces prior to applying certain sealers, floor levelers, or various coatings.
Muriatic acid is the chemical primarily used by workers to perform all the aforementioned tasks. As such, there are many muriatic acid products and manufacturers thereof including, but not limited to, muriatic acid by Sunnyside Corporation (Wheeling, Ill.). Unfortunately, muriatic acid is also one of the most powerful and dangerous chemicals that can be purchased without a special permit. As such, there is no assurance that muriatic acid will be safely handled or its waste and byproducts properly disposed of at a toxic dump facility. Muriatic acid requires that the person performing the acid washing wear acid-safe eye protection, rubber gloves, and a long rubber apron. In addition, the person must wear a charcoal-filtered respirator to avoid serious lung and mucous lining damage.
Unfortunately, thousands of gallons of acidic, highly toxic, and corrosive muriatic acid runoff are released into the biosphere daily. This practice occurs around the globe creating environmental and human health hazards wherever muriatic acid is utilized by craftsmen, homeowners, or the like. In short, muriatic acid: causes environmental damage due to contamination by toxic and acidic runoff; kills plants and animals in both freshwater and saltwater; kills plants and animals on land; causes blindness if it comes in contact with eyes; causes severe acid burns if it comes in contact with skin; damages the mucous lining of the sinus system; damages the lining of the lungs; causes toxic clouds when applied in even subtle wind conditions; cannot be used indoors; and generates explosions when improperly mixed with water. Furthermore, after application of muriatic acid to concrete or masonry surfaces, runoff must be collected and disposed at government-approved hazardous material dump sites. A prudent and logical human being would never subject himself or the environment to the damages caused by the use of muriatic acid.
Given the growing urgency that society, as a whole, needs to protect our environment, there are extensive reasons why another chemical composition, besides muriatic acid, is needed. Some efforts include SafEtch® by Prosoco, Inc. (Lawrence, Kans.); ROCKSOLID™ Safe Etch Solution by Rust-Oleum®; Etch-A-Crete by Bone Dry Products (Kenosha, Wis.); Eco-Etch Pro™ by Eco Safety Products (Phoenix, Ariz.); Etch & Clean by Eagle I.F.P. Company (Nashville, Tenn.); or Cemtetch® by Watco Industrial Flooring (Vernon Hills, Ill.). However, until now, there has not been a comparable product to muriatic acid for etching concrete and mortar that is also environmentally safe. Disclosed herein are environmentally safe concrete or mortar etching compositions and methods thereof.